


Untouchable

by loveisagame_726



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Angst, Celebrities, F/F, F/M, Fights, Lesbian Character, Love, Multi, Oblivious
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-09-18 06:35:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9372485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveisagame_726/pseuds/loveisagame_726
Summary: The Commander is the youngest undefeated UFC Batemweight Champion who is perceived to be untouchable in and out of the cage, that is until a particular blonde enters her life.





	1. Chapter 1

Everything came down to this.

This fight.

Years of training had led to this moment. She was untouchable in the cage, also outside of it too.

Here she was about to take down Ronda Rousey for the UFC batemweight belt. It had taken Lexa a lot of hard work to get her and she knew this was her moment. Looking straight ahead, she could see the defeat in her opponents eyes. With quick fire of punches, she had Ronda on the back foot. All fight she had been careful to make sure Ronda get her to ground, she wasn’t a fool she knew Ronda’s way of fighting and even though she was confident she could get herself out of an armbar if it came to it, she still wanted to avoid it.

Taking in a deep breath, she brought her right arm up to throw a final punch, that sent Ronda backwards.

“Knock Out!” Ronda fell to the ground, and Lexa just stepped away looking at her surroundings.

This was it, all of it. Closing her eyes, she remembered the one person who brought her to her first MMA gym, who told her that one day she would be the champion, who she wished could be here. Costia.

Tears began to well as Anya and Lincoln wrapped her into hugs. It had been their fight too, they wanted this just as much as Lexa did. It hadn’t been easy, Lexa had to prove herself being an unknown rising through the ranks. But now everyone will know who the Commander is.

Out in the audience, Raven and Octavia were celebrating too having come along to support their other halves.

“I knew she would do it” Raven cheered, watching Anya wrap the commander in a hug. Raven had been secretly crushing on the commander being a huge UFC fan which had brought her to Anya when she tried to get the commanders autograph. That was long forgotten when she set eyes on the taller brunette.

“Yeah, yeah Rae” Octavia rolled her eyes, and smiled. One day she hoped she would be in the same position as the commander right now, and she couldn’t quite believe her idol Ronda Rousey had lost so easily. She grabbed her friend and pulled her over to the cage.

Lexa couldn’t remember what happened next. Everything was a blur and soon she found herself in her hotel room, still wearing the belt at the age of 22 being one of the youngest champions, looking at her trainers, friends and family celebrating. Something didn’t feel right. She was missing, and no matter how many fights she would win, it wouldn’t bring Costia back.

That was one fight she couldn’t win.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time jump - 3 years

_3 years later_

She stared out to the street below her. Everyone was getting on with their day like nothing had happened. But to her today everything had changed. Back in the room she just left was her best friends, who had just told her about her ex. He had been in a car accident a few days ago, the same night he called her. The same night she didn’t answer, because she just didn’t want to hear him begging for her forgiveness. How she wished she answered, maybe she could’ve stopped him from getting in the car. Looking at the busy street below, she wished she could join them, get on with life like nothing was wrong.

She couldn’t help it, she felt guilty. They broke up just days before and she just upped and left to live with her best friends in L.A. It was fine for her, she could do that, she was after all one of the top musicians in the country. That’s what made things worse. The press were all over her ex boyfriends accident like no tomorrow. It was already all over social media with people implying the break up was the cause. He was after all hollywoods rising stars.

Sighing she stepped back into the room, where she was met by her two best friends. They didn’t hesitate and just wrapped her into a hug.

One thing she knew was she would get through this, she was Clarke Griffin after all.

A few moments passed, and the three girls pulled apart.

“I’ll handle all the press, don’t worry babe” Raven squeezed Clarkes hand as she grabbed her phone, she was Clarke’s personal assistant after all, with the blonde only trusted her oldest friend with her career.

When she first hit the big time, her mum tried to control everything, but as soon as she spoke with her label she made Raven her personal assistant (basically her manager) to avoid her mum controlling her career. By the time she was 20 Clarke Griffin was a worldwide star, and she hadn’t seen her mum in years due to their relationship turning sour. Raven had been a god send to Clarke and no matter what happened she knew she could count on her, but she knew this was also going to be hard on her friend too. He was her ex as well.

“It’s okay Rae, let’s just leave them be for today” Clarke grabbed her friend, and hugged her. They would get each other through this. He may be hollywoods rising star, but they knew what he had been like the past few months. Clarke still felt guilty. What if she just answered the phone?

“Im going to cancel my training and stay with you guys” Octavia picked up her phone, she knew her trainers would be annoyed, even more so her mentor, but she needed to be there for her friends. It didn’t take long for her phone to buzz;

_“Hello?”_

_“What do you mean your not coming to train? I’ve got no training partner if you don’t show!”_

Octavia sighed, of course it would be the commander who would see her message first. If only it had been Anya who couldve softened the blow to her mentor, who she swears has no emotions what so ever.

_“Look, have you seen the news? I need to be there for my friends right now! Ill be there tomorrow!”_

_“It’s not good enough, the dead are gone and the living are hungry and waiting to fight-“_

_“I am not doing this with you right now, you may not have any emotions but that is not me, I will not leave my family when they need me!”_ Octavia hung up the phone. She idolised her mentor, hell she thought she was the world’s best fighter, and she was. But when it came to emotions it was like a brick wall and she knew the commander had her reasons, but she didn’t want to live her life from one fight to the next. There was more to life.

“The commander?” Raven asked, she knew all to well what her girlfriend’s sister was like.

“yeah don’t worry shell pull her head out her arse and realise she’s in the wrong later”

“you mean Anya will pull her head out her arse” Raven smirked, it was pretty much all her girlfriend did these days, to try and make the commander approachable to her fans hell even her friends.

“Don’t even get me started on her” Clarke joined in the conversation. It was no secret that the blonde could not stand the way this so-called commander had her friends literally treading on egg shells. They had never met even though they literally ran in the same circle, but with Clarkes music any free time she spent solely with her two best friends. Something her ex hated but she refused to change.

“You know one day you and her will meet and you will see what I have to put up with daily” Octavia plopped herself on the sofa sitting next to Clarke.

“No thank you I would rather stick needles in my eyes then meet her, just hearing about her gives me a headache” Clarke rolled her eyes.

She didn’t need that kind of person in her life, no matter what it was they did. Yes she knew all about the commander but refused to entertain any kind of meeting with her, even refusing to attend her fights which she had been invited to time and time again. Little did she know that the commander would soon become a constant in her life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think!  
> There will be more insight in the next chapter, to why Lexa is as cold as she is.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Introducing Lexa!

Lexa threw her phone across the room as her training partner hung up on her. She was annoyed, how dare Octavia bail on her. The Commander.

Grabbing her wrapping, she headed over to the bags. Well she wasn’t going to waste her time here. She just didn’t understand why Octavia could easily drop things like that.

Training was important, that was it. It was why she found herself training 7 days a week, didn’t even rest during the holidays but she was the champion. This was something her young training partner hadn’t quite grasped over the past year, still turning up late and cancelling due to things with her friends.

Friends. That was something the commander had sacrificed. She had her sister, her cousin and her coach. That was all she needed. It is what she had told herself. Only showing up to a few social gatherings over the years. There was Ronda too who had become a mentor to her since their fight. Was she a friend? Lexa wasn’t sure, as any kind of relationship outside of her circle had been extremely limited. Her focus was on one thing and one thing only: being untouchable.

Her stoic and cold persona had led to growth in interest during her early fights and now being unbeaten and still the reigning champion, she wasn’t going to let any of that reputation fade. So what she wasn’t sympathetic with Octavia, she didn’t even know what the reasons were avoiding news as much as possible.

To her anything was a distraction. No one knew her reasons but her sister, and that was because she was there that night. The night she lost her only fight. A fight for her girlfriend’s life. She refused to lose any other fight, so she could do what Costia always said she could be; unbeatable. Something she knew her predecessor Ronda, had hoped to achieve and well she was 5 years into her MMA career still unbeaten.

“You know that bag is new, I don’t want to have to order another one” Indra, her coach brought her out of her thoughts. True, she had been constantly punching said bag like there was no tomorrow. Rolling her shoulders, she carried on despite Indra giving her a frustrated look. She knew what was coming, and she wasn’t up for a pep talk or whatever they call it.

“Lexa” The harshness in Indra’s voice, stopped her from carrying on.

Well she may as well get this over with, “Indra” Lexa responded, raising her eyebrow daring the coach to carry on. Indra had been there since Lexa was 14, saw the  girl in front of her fall in love, enter her first fight and all of what had happened in between but she could tell even being the champion wasn’t giving the brunette the happiness she needed, the happiness she lost.

“I know your frustrated that Octavia didn’t show today, but she has her reasons”

“What reasons? To stay with her friends who are probably upset over some drama that happened in celebrityville” Yes, Lexa was very aware who Octavia’s best friends were, Clarke Griffin and Raven Reyes, even if you weren’t a huge music fan you still knew who they were. Clarke pretty much played on all radio stations, and was all over the T.V. and gossip columns with her assistant who also helped Clarke write her music (this fact Lexa still refuses to believe – Clarke Griffin being able to write her own music) Raven Reyes. As much as Lexa tried to avoid being involved in any of the celebrity status she had obtained through her success, plus her commitment to the UFC entailed her making appearances, thankfully she had managed to avoid Octavia’s friends, even when they came down to the gym she pretty much lived in. It frustrated Lexa and she didn’t even know why.

“Well if you actually read the news you would know it is more than that, it’s Finn” Lexa’s ears perked up at that.

Finn, she knew him. Only a couple of days ago she had seen him at the local bar she goes to with Lincoln. He was a mess, apparently him and Lincoln had been friends at school and Finn was a hotshot actor with a girlfriend that she knew without even meeting her, he didn’t deserve. He was after all blatantly chatting up the girls in the bar which eventually led to Lexa and Lincoln intervening before he went too far with one girl, he couldn’t handle his drink that was for sure, and definitely couldn’t take no for an answer.

“What about Finn?” Without replying, Indra put on the T.V. showing the news and there it was in black and white; Finn Collins died in car accident. Lexa looked at the time and date of the accident.

“Fuck”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lexa knows Finn - so what do you think she's realised?


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things start to change in this story

The next week1 went quickly, and Clarke was extremely grateful for Raven and Octavia. So far she had managed to avoid the press and anything to do with Finn’s accident, but today was his funeral. She was upset obviously, but a part of her was frustrated as now he wasn’t here to explain himself and his actions.

Raven was constantly telling her to let things go, but she just couldn’t. He was her boyfriend, who had spent so long cheating and using her, with physical abuse starting to occur until she decided to walk away. But only her and her best friends knew that. What she didn’t understand was how it all started. Maybe he figured out that she just didn’t feel the same as she did, or the fact that she was bisexual, something he struggled to get his head around. It didn’t matter. He was gone and there was nothing she could do. She missed him, even though he had been infuriating the past few months, she couldn’t help but miss him.

“Raven where is my black skirt?” She shouted, after moving back in with her best friends, her clothes had pretty much ended up everywhere and she knew Raven would be the one to have borrowed it. Looking around her room, she couldn’t find it anywhere and she was running late as it is. Thankfully she had managed to sort her hair and make up out, and found a blue blouse that she would wear (everyone had to wear some sort of colour, something Finn’s mum had requested) but her skirt was missing.

“RAVEN” storming out her room, she walked in on Raven and her girlfriend hugging and talking in whispers, “Hi Anya, Raven where is my black skirt?” Clarke didn’t care that she was only in her underwear and blouse, and she noticed the quick look Anya gave her, clearly approving her curves.

“Clarke, for christs sake, we have guests!” sighing Raven grabbed the skirt and threw at the blonde who only rolled here eyes and began putting it on.

“Whatever, Anya has seen all of this and more before” she winked, “Yeah Anya has but the others haven’t!” Raven clearly knew her best friend hadn’t seen who else was in the room. Clarke looked around, and it was then she noticed the athletic brunette stood by the balcony staring right at her with a slight smirk. Looking at the brunette Clarke couldn’t help but take her in, dressed in black suit trousers and a green shirt with a black tie. A leather jacket was thrown over her shoulder, but it was her eyes that truly caught Clarke’s attention. Green as a forest.

Smirking Clarke decided she would put on her cocky act that gets her by with most interactions, “Well whoever you are, take a good look, it’s not everyday you get to see a Grammy winner in her underwear” The brunette just rolled her eyes, and walked straight past the blonde. No that kind of attitude was not going to cut it.

“We need to leave or we will be late” She spoke sternly to Anya who just nodded. Raven grabbed Clarke’s leather jacket and purse and pushed toward the door, “Smooth Griffin, real smooth” Clarke just glared at her. Who was this mysterious brunette?

 

* * *

 

 

The service went well. In all honesty, Lexa was genuinely surprised at the turnout but then he was a Hollywood star, so everyone wanted to show their respects despite whether they knew him or not. Well she was one of them. She didn’t want to be here, but Lincoln had told her they needed too. They were probably one of the last people that saw him alive. Something she was very aware off, due to the current investigation that was underway.

If it had been up to her she wouldn’t have been here, and she wouldn’t be trying to avoid staring at the blonde that had her intrigued. Nope that couldn’t happen, she scolded herself.

Eventually, they began heading towards the cars and she knew that finally she would get a reprieve and be in the gym within the next hour. Suddenly two agents that were investigating Finns death showed up in front of Clarke and Raven who had been leading them out.

“Miss Griffin, we need to talk to you.” The taller of the two spoke. This made Lexa feel uncomfortable, who shows up at a funeral like this.

“Look she said all she had to say yesterday, can you please leave this until tomorrow” Raven was quick to step in front of the blonde, who had instantly shut down. As far as everyone was concerned Clarke was dealing, and her confident front was all an act. She was crumbling. She hated being in the spotlight unless it was for her music, and finding out that there was now an investigation into Finn’s death due to the possibility it could’ve been an accident, was scaring her. 

“Please Miss Griffin” The other agent pleaded.

“Look you can clearly see that this is not the place to talk. Can you at least give her a day to process and let her come to you? You wouldn’t want complaints of harassment to be an issue now for you?” Even Lexa was surprised that she had moved herself in front of both Clarke and Raven and spoken up to the agents.

“Fine, tomorrow Miss Griffin” Lexa stared them both down before they eventually walked away. Well that was unexpected she thought, she never thought she would be standing up for Clarke Griffin.

No-one said a word as they carried on walking to the car. Lexa was surprised at herself and Clarke was holding her own, all to aware of the press and those around her. Her head was spinning. Finn’s death not being an accident didn’t sit right with her. Who would do such a thing? And why? Finn didn’t have any enemies, he was too wrapped up in himself to have any. She didn’t understand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so that happened, so Finn's death an accident or not?


	5. Chapter 5

Clarke went straight to her room when they got back. Her head was all over the place, she didn't understand why there was an investigation into Finn's death and why they thought it wasn't an accident. It was Finn. Yes, he could be a jerk when he couldn't handle his drink, but she knew he wouldn't do something crazy, would he? She was starting to realise that maybe she didn't know the boy as well as she thought. Obviously he had done something to someone that caused his brakes to be cut. He was drunk when he drove, she knew that and she was angry as to why the club let him leave and drive, surely someone saw he wasn't sober enough to drive. Clarke just didn't get it, and as much as the past few months he had been a jerk to her, he didn't deserve that. She couldn't help but wonder what would've happened if she had answered her phone. 

Sighing, Clarke got out of her clothes and went to bed. She could here her friends still in the flat but honestly she didn't have the energy, especially when it wasn't just her best friends. Anya, Lexa and Lincoln had come back with them and as much as she didn't want to come across as rude, she just didn't care enough to get to know them. Raven had been with Anya now over a year, and still Clarke knew barely a thing about the girl, it was only today she learned that the so called Commander was her sister. And it was obvious that Octavia and Lincoln had something going on, you would have to blind to see it. But, right now all she wanted to do was sleep and forget about the world. 

Raven and Octavia were in the kitchen, very aware of the fact that their blonde best friend hadn't come out of her room. 

"Do you think we should check on her?" Octavia was worried, they had known Clarke since they were younger so they knew that when things got too much, she would withdraw from the world. Even more so now since she became so successful. 

"Maybe leave her for a bit, then we will drag her arse out here with promise of ice cream" 

"Yeah that might not work this time Rae" Raven looked at her brunette best friend, she looked worried, and well who could blame her. Raven knew that Clarke wasn't 100% into the relationship, it was more for him and publicity but she also knew her best friend still cared and feels guilty. 

"Maybe I should go check on her" Anya had overheard their conversation, and Raven smiled at her girlfriend. It hurt her knowing that one of her best friends had still yet to make an effort with the woman she loved, but that never stopped Anya from caring. 

"You sure? She's not the best right now" Octavia replied. 

"I'm sure, I mean my sister is the Commander, so everyone else is nothing" She winked, and they could vaguely here Lexa shout that she had heard the comment. Both girls laughed, it was true anyone who was the sister to the Commander could probably deal with anyone in any emotional state. It still intrigued Raven as to what caused Lexa to be that way, but her girlfriend always told her it wasn't her story to tell. 

Anya made her way to the blondes bedroom, honestly she wasn't sure why she offered, but she knew that she wished she had been there sooner for Lexa when Costia died. Maybe it was her guilt for that causing her to help the blonde, that she still vaguely knew. They had very few conversations over the years, with Clarke coming across cocky and guarded, and she knew straight away she wasn't in the relationship with Finn truly. But one thing she learnt about the blonde was she wore her heart on her sleeve, and if you listened to her songs carefully anyone would know that. Plus, she wanted to do this for her girlfriend, this situation was hard for her, after all she had been seeing Finn prior to Anya and introduced him to Clarke. He was her friend, despite his jerkish actions. 

Anya knocked on the door but there was no answer so she carefully stepped in the room. Looking around, she realised that Clarke was no ordinary grammy winning artist. Her room was very minimal, with a wooden pallet bed and fairy lights strewn across it. Very hipster if Anya had to describe it with an old vinyl player in the corner which was currently playing the Beatles. There were canvases and paint strown across the room, and Clarke was currently buried amongst her pillows and blanket on the bed. 

"Leave me alone Rae" Came a muffled sound, obviously assuming  Raven was the only one who would dare come speak to her right now, Anya smirked. Here goes nothing she thought. 

"It's not Rae" all the response Anya got was a hmmpf. Carefully she set on the bed by Clarke, who took her by surprise as the blonde wrapped her arm around her waist. 

"I don't want to talk right now-"

"It's okay you don't have to, I just came to check you was okay"

"I'm not okay, I haven't been for a while..."

"I know Clarke, we may not be best friends but I can see you behind your front"

"How?" Clarke finally looked at Anya curiously, and Anya was surpised to see the vulnerability in the blondes eyes. 

"Well you see Clarke, my sister is the notorious Commander-"

"Yeah don't remind me" the blonde rolled her eyes, interesting Anya thought. 

"Not a fan then?"

"Not really know, she's not my type of person" 

"I can see why you think that, but you see, like you, it's all a front. Deep down-"

"Deep deep deep deep deep down" Clarke muttered, causing Anya to smirk. 

"Yes, well she's just hurt and wants to find happiness just like I know you do too"

Taking a breath, Clarke looked at Anya. How did this girl that she barely knew, know her so well. 

"I don't even know where to begin" She sighed. 

"Let me tell you something Clarke, no one really knows where to begin or what they are doing, but the best way is simply this; take each day as it comes and live in the now. That's what I told Lexa, and well her interpretation was to live for each fight but that's her issue. Everyone has suffered, some more than others but only you can control your suffering. So Finn died, it isn't your fault it was his time and nothing you could've done would have stopped it"

"It may have, he called me that night. Only Raven knows this, but I didn't answer." Clarke began to become more teary, and Anya just held her closer.

"No you couldn't have stopped it, no one could of. Even Lincoln and Lexa couldn't of-" Clarke looked up at Anya in suprise; 

"What do you mean they couldn't of?" Realising that Clarke didn't know that Lincoln and Lexa were at the same bar that night, Anya began to panic. Of course her sister hadn't said anything, she thought at least Lincoln would have told Octavia, who obviously would have told Clarke. 

"Anya what do you mean?" Clarke was  getting angry now, she hated things being kept from her. She'll admit she had trust issues, it kind of came with the job and how she had been brought up. 

"Anya!" She was shouting now.

"It's not my place to say" Getting frustrated Clarke shot out of bed, not even realising she was only wearing a night shirt, and stormed out of the room into the living room. Hearing the shout and the door slam open, Lexa had already got out of her seat, alongside Raven. 

"Clarke-" Raven could see by the blondes face that she was angry, whatever it was it was sure to kick off. 

"Don't Clarke me, you know for a fact I hate it when people keep things from me, especially people who are currently in my space" Clarke angrily looked at Lexa, "I don't care who the hell you are or what reputation you have but if you know something that concerns me, than I suggest you tell me!" At this point she was literally in Lexa's face, and everyone else had gone silent. Raven and Octavia have seen Clarke angry a number of times and know when to back away, normally she would shout and rant but this was something else. Her fists were clenched, and she breathing erratically. Lexa had noticed too, and carefully stepped away to avoid one of those fists, if it was likely to come her way. 

"I don't know what your talking about, Clarke" Lexa gave her sister a look, which clearly indicated that she was very unsure why she currently had an angry blonde screaming in her face, who was also only wearing a night shirt, which Lexa tried to not take in (tried and failed). 

"So you didn't see Finn the night he died?" Lexa looked at Clarke, okay well maybe she now knew what had caused the blonde to be so angry. 

"I don't see how that has anything to do with you" Lexa responded, she wasn't going to give in too easily and well they had broken up so really did it have anything to do with the blonde. 

"Nothing to do with me?! I was his girlfriend-"

"Ex-girlfriend" Interrupted Lexa, which only angered the blonde more and caused Clarke to push her. Seeing where this could go, Raven quickly stepped in and grabbed Clarke by the waist, "Lexa I suggest you leave" she quickly said to the girl, as it was clear that Clarke wouldn't calm down and see reason anytime soon. 

"She fucking saw him, she was there-" Clarke began shouting, trying to get out of Raven's hold. Lexa stood her ground, she wasn't leaving, 

"Yes I saw him, I saw him get so drunk he was flirting with every girl in sight, and I saw him get rejected and try and force himself on one of the girls before me and Lincoln pulled him away. I saw him leave the club, and you know what he didn't deserve you, he didn't deserve you feeling guilty and getting angry when all he cared about was making a name for himself and getting laid!" Lexa screamed back, surprising herself. Everyone stood still, the tension within the room was unreal with Clarke and Lexa just staring at each other. No one dared move. 

Tears began forming in Clarkes eyes, and  Lexa found herself wanting to wipe them away but held back, what was it with this girl. 

Lincoln stepped behind Clarke and gently put his hand on her shoulder, very away that Lexa had taken all the anger. Clarke just turned to him and fell into an embrace with Octavia and Raven following suit. It was their thing, whenever someone was hurt, angry or upset they would hug it out until they felt better. Anya looked at Lexa, and for the first time in years she saw something in her eyes, something that quickly faded once the commander mask returned as she walked out of the apartment. That girl, she thought as she joined the group hug. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know your thoughts?


End file.
